


Take Care

by badassluthor



Series: Random Supercorp AU's [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, SuperCorp, Supergirl au, What Have I Done, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: Kara just wants Lena to know that she cares/Or a Supercorp No Powers AU that no one really wanted but got anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon this prompt: http://writing-challenges-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/156588578661/writing-prompt-dialogue 
> 
> This was just stuck in my head after I saw the prompt so here we go kids.
> 
> (There's a small flashback but I couldn't figure out how to put it in italics because I'm dumb, but hopefully you understand it? Enjoy regardless!)

“Kara honestly, I’m fine.” Lena sighs, leaning her head back against the pillow and finally meeting the worried blue orbs that were Kara’s eyes, which was staring down at her. Kara tilts her head slightly before biting her nail and fiddling with the frame of her glasses.

“Are you sure Lena? It sounded painful, the doctor said you bruised your ribs, and that the cut on your arm was really deep and that you twisted your ankle at a strange angle, he said to not-”

“Walk on it for a while, yes Kara, I know” Lena chuckles “Now sit down, you’ve been stood there biting your nail for ages and it’s making me nervous.” Lena points towards the chair next to the hospital bed. Kara stares at her for a couple more seconds before crumpling into the chair, limbs sticking out in random positions. Lena raises her eyebrow slightly, a smirk on her lips.

“I’m sorry” Kara blushes, sitting up and straightening her shirt. “It’s just.. Ever since Jess said you were in the hospital.. I was so worried and you weren’t answering my texts so I thought it must have been really serious.. And now I get here and you’re acting as if this sort of thing happens all the time!” She exclaims, waving her hands in the air, growing frustrated. 

Lena pauses for a couple of seconds, watching the blonde as she met Lena’s eyes, earnest blue gazing into emerald green orbs. Lena didn’t understand how this world, which could be so hateful and cruel, had managed to give her Kara, a literal guardian angel. Her guardian angel. Lena sighed, leaning forward slightly to take Kara’s hands into hers. 

“I’m sorry. For making you worried. That was never my intention. Listen Kara..” Lena takes a deep breath and tries to hide the grimace as her ribs protest at the movement. “I’m a Luthor. These sort of things happen all the time.” 

Kara’s eyes widened, and she gripped onto Lena’s hand tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“But they shouldn’t.” Kara whispers, eyes roaming over Lena’s face, cataloguing her injuries - a cut on her forehead, held together with 3 butterfly stitches, a bruise slowly developing on her jaw, a smudge of blood on her cheek.

“It’s okay Kara. I can take care of myself.” Lena says, offering her a gentle smile.

“But you won’t, will you?” Kara exclaims, pulling her hands free from Lena’s to bite her nail again. “Because ever since we met, you rush into things without a care whether or not you live or die. But some of us do care.”

Lena’s mouth falls open, and she just stares. Kara stares back, shocked by her outburst.

“Kara, I-”

“I care. Lena, I care about you so much. Please. You can’t keep doing this.” Kara pleads, leaning closer to Lena’s hospital bed. “You have to stop throwing yourself into danger whenever you feel like it. And I know sometimes, you can’t help it, like when Lex tried to.. Um you know..” Kara trails off, as she thought back to the incident a few months back. Lena shuddered in her peripheral vision. 

It had happened on the second Wednesday of the month. Lena had been at work when suddenly, out of nowhere, assailants smashed through the windows of Lena’s office, brandishing guns and yelling. Lena had tried to run of course, but it was pointless. She had been trapped, alone, (and although she wouldn’t have admitted it, a little scared) and surrounded by huge, burly men who sneered at her while they waited anxiously around her, fingers resting a little too happily on the triggers of their guns. And then Lex had arrived, smiling manically as his eyes settled on his sister, drawing a handgun and threatening to shoot. Lena had laughed and dared him to. Which he did.

That Wednesday afternoon, Lena spent 5 hours in surgery to remove 2 bullets embedded in her chest, so dangerously close to her heart it was practically a miracle she hadn’t died right there, and then another 2 hours in emergency surgery during the night after one of the gunshot wounds opened and caused internal bleeding. Kara had never felt so powerless than she did while waiting outside the operating room, holding tightly onto Lena’s jumper, the last thing she had worn before it all went to hell, her eyesight blurry with unshed tears. After a further 5 days in hospital, the doctors considered letting Lena go home, and that was only because Kara had insisted that she’d be there looking after her every moment of the day, and when Kara swore to never let Lena out of her sight while she was healing and teamed her promise with her signature puppy dog eyes and pout, the doctors finally agreed. The weeks after that particular hospital visit were tense and filled with moments where Kara would silently pull Lena into tight hugs whenever possible, holding her close and reminding herself that she was still there, alive, against all odds.

Kara shook herself back to the present, and gripped Lena’s hand tightly, sighing quietly.  
“I can’t lose you Lena. I can’t and I won’t. Not just because you jump blindly into danger and think that it’s okay to sacrifice yourself for others. Like I said.. Some of us care. You have us now - me, and Alex and Maggie and Winn and James and everyone else.”

Kara glanced up to see Lena’s reaction, and was shocked to see her companion with tears streaming down her face. Kara frowned, a line developing between her eyebrows.

“Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Why didn’t you say anyt-”

“Kara.” Lena choked out, squeezing her hand. “You mean so much to me, and I don’t know if I can promise to stay out of danger… But I can try?” Lena gazes into Kara’s eyes, and Kara’s heart swells with love, a warm feeling spreading through her bones. 

Lena would try. For her.

“You can try. I’ll be here every step of the way.” Kara promises, smiling gently and leaning forward to wipe the tears from Lena’s eyes, cupping her cheek carefully. Lena leans slightly into Kara’s palm, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Thank you.” Lena whispers, and that’s when she falls asleep, hand entwined tightly with Kara’s, and Kara swears that maybe, as Lena’s head lolls to the side and a small snore escapes her mouth, she falls in love with Lena Luthor a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos or a comment, it means so much!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @badassluthor or on Tumblr at badassluthor.tumblr.com and let me know what you think! 
> 
> (P.S. if you've read Slightly Intoxicated, you'll be pleased to know there's gonna be an update very very soon, keep your eyes peeled)


End file.
